Journals of Salem
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Mostly Jate and Marlena and Alex. These are their journals and their stories! BTW, I am a Jate and Malex fan, so if you hate those couples, plz dont read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Journals of Salem Part One**_

_Dear Journal,_

Well, today is Christmas and I got you from my daughter Billie. She thinks I should have a journal, she says that since she found out about Chelsea and she started keeping one she has been feeling so much better. Maybe I complain to her too much, but it's just that John trying to win Marlena over has been hurting me so much. Sometimes I wonder why he is so blind; I mean one minute he is my best friend and we are relaxing together on the sofa and talking like normal people and the next minute we are off searching for a reason that he can have Marlena again. She doesn't love him anymore and he just keeps on hoping and praying that she will love him again. I don't know what to do, how to win his affections again. Cant he see that I am still so in love with him? Men! In other news, baby Claire is doing fine. However, she is actually the spawn of Shawn Brady! Can you believe that? And she has the Kiriakus name…But I cant let Philip know, oh no! I must protect my children for the time being. I have a plan up my sleeve about when the paternity will be revealed, only time will tell. As long as Sami stays out of this plan everything should go down smoothly. She is awful, that girl! And her sister Carrie…Well, she is a saint compared to Sami. I wouldn't mind Carrie with Austin, at least she wont dump him at the alter or accuse him of something stupid. Well, I have written a lot for now and I am exhausted. John also just walked in and I want to tempt him with my new PJ's, maybe I still have a chance.

Kate

Kate closed her journal and turned and walked out of the room. She was wearing a brand new white silk and lace nightie. John stood in the living room, obviously thinking hard about something. Kate walked into the kitchen with a natural glow about her. John turned to face her, his mind obviously shifting to her instead of whatever he had been thinking about.

"So, did you find anything else out?" Kate asked as she sipped on some water.

"Not really." John murmured. He was staring hard at her right then, his heart pounding.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked. "Milk, juice, water?"

John just blinked and shook his head no. "Okay. Well, good night." Kate took the cup into her room with her and went to bed.

Once the door to Kate's room was closed, John began to murmur to himself. "Your so dumb! You didn't even make a move." He shook his head and turned his back on Kate's door. She had heard everything. 

Kate smiled and opened the door a bit. "Care to share?" She asked John.

"Huh? What? Oh…Um." John was suddenly caught off guard by her. "Well, I was just…"

"You were thinking about why you didn't make a move on me." Kate smiled at him seductively.

"Well…Okay maybe I was." John admitted rather quickly. "But you were trying to tempt me." He added.

She smiled at him seductively once again. "Maybe I was." She ran a finger along his jawbone. "If you have any interest in me at all, you will join me tonight." Her finger stopped right under his chin and she turned to go back into her room. 

XXXXX

_Dear Journal,_

Belle decided it was time I had a hobby, and journaling might just be that. I'm not really sure what to write about exactly, so let's just go with the basics, my feelings. I am in love with Kate Roberts…There, I wrote it. It all started when Marlena and Roman were trapped on the island and she and I began to spend so much time together and I just couldn't help myself and…Well anyway. Now, Marlena is in love with Alex and somehow I feel it is my duty to try to be her husband again. But part of me wants to just let her go and move on with Kate…I'm just not sure how to do that without one or both of us getting hurt. No one knows the wrath of Marlena like I do. Once her memory comes back I will be expected to stand by her and love her and be with her all over again. Sure, I have a child with her, but what does that have to do with anything? Belle is all grown up now, she doesn't need us together. Now Sami on the other hand is still very much a child and probably does need Roman and Marlena to get back together eventually, but honestly, Belle could care less about her mother and me right now. She knows that I love her and that Marlena loves her, no matter what the status of our relationship is. Well, I better get going. I am going to leave you at the office and go home to my love interest. I wish we could be more Kate and I, but I just don't want either of us getting hurt.

John  
XXX

John looked longingly at Kate. She turned her back to him and started for her room slowly, waiting for him to grab her or something. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face in her hair. She smelled so good. "I wish we could go further…" John started.

"We can. I don't care about getting hurt." Kate told him sternly. "We have both been hurt a lot and we can endure more pain." She explained. "But all I want is you. Weather I have you only for tonight or I have you for my whole entire life, its worth it don't you agree?"

John stared into her gorgeous eyes and without a moments hesitation pulled her into a long, romantic, sweet, perfect kiss. He scooped her up and carried her off to her room and gently laid her on the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled off his belt. He kissed her neck and on down her shoulder, letting the dress naturally fall off. He gently kissed every inch of her before he entered her slowly, and then faster, letting both of them feel the wonderful rush perfectly and for a long enough time that they could enjoy it.

"Wow." They each just lay there on their backs for a minute, to catch their breaths. "You are so wonderful." John rolled over and wrapped both arms around Kate. "I have missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. I mean, we have been living under the same roof but…"

"But things have not been the same at all." John replied. "Everything changed once Roman and Marlena came back, and I'm sorry I was so easily swayed to just go back to her."

"It's not your fault, you felt it was your duty. Now, now it's Alex's duty to take care of her. She has chosen him, and he has chosen her, and they love each other and want to be together. It's our turn to be together too."

"I agree." John held up his left hand. "No more wedding band." He smiled at Kate. "Tonight, we start a new slate, you and me forever."

"Do you mean it?" Kate asked thrilled. 

"With all my heart." John kissed her deeply again and they cuddled for what felt like hours. John never wanted to let Kate go. He kept his arms around her tightly, but not too tight. "I love you so much Kate." He planted a kiss on her forehead as he pushed back some hair. She was almost fast asleep, but he heard her murmur that she loved him too. They both fell asleep shortly after. 

XXX

_Dear Journal,_

Okay, so, Alex thought that this journaling thing would help me remember more, but I still cant remember much. I remember some things with Alex, but I don't remember anything with John. He keeps trying to get me to remember, oh believe me he does, but I just don't. And Roman, he is in love with me too. What have I done to deserve all these men? I just fell down a flight of stairs and then all my memories are clouded except for Alex…He is the only thing in my life that I remember. I just wish that John would leave me alone. Roman isn't nearly as bad as he is…At least not to me. Poor Kate…She has been a good friend to me, and especially to John. I wish those two, John and Kate, all the best. I am so tired of him…Maybe she can win him over. As for Alex and I, we love each other and we want to spend our lives together. Well, I will journal when something interesting happens.

Marlena

"How are you?" Alex asked Marlena as she came walking down the hall.

"Well I am doing pretty good thanks. How about yourself?"

"Good thanks." Alex smiled at her widely. "Do you think John still has feelings for you?"

"I haven't got a clue and I honestly don't care." Marlena replied. "I want to see him happy and I am sure that he wants the same for me. I am happy with you and I can honestly say that I see him happy only when he is around Kate."

Alex nodded. "True indeed." 

"And so, I want him with her and you with me and I want everything and everyone to just be happy!" Marlena declared. 

"Well then, I support you in that decision and I cant wait to see if it turns out like you just said, John and Kate I mean. I already know you and I will always be together."

Marlena smiled at him and they started making breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journals of Salem Part II**

_Dear Journal,_

Ever since our night together, John has been acting so strangely. It is now 2006 and he sent me, Roman, and himself off on what seemed to be a goose chase in searching for a reason to accuse Alex of being a bad husband. I thought he and I were going to start new in this new year, at least I could have sworn that was what he told me the other night. Now I have to bail him out of jail for shooting Alex. Why in the world he ever tried such a stupid thing in the first place is beyond me. Well, I will write more soon. 

Kate drove to the jail, enough money to bail John out in her purse. It wasn't a huge sum, since Alex wasn't pressing any charges, but it was quite a bit. 10K to be exact. She let out a long sigh and continued driving. "What were you thinking?" She said aloud. "How could you believe him?" She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She had trusted John Black with her love and he had stepped all over it by wanting Marlena all over again.

As she drove she cried silent tears. Kate was suddenly feeling empty, and very depressed. John had taken her love for granted, and here she was, once again showing him love and getting him out of jail. And knowing her she would probably still stand by him, even if he was still trying to get Marlena back. "Why are you so dumb?" Kate asked herself. "Why don't you just give up on love?"

XXX

John Black sat in his prison cell and stared at the ground. Why couldn't he let go of Doc? Why was she still so much a part of him? He had to get over her, he had to ask for someone's help. Kate had always been the most helpful person to him, and he had just hurt her in the worst possible way. "What was I thinking?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, I was kind of wondering that myself." Kate was standing outside his cell.

"Kate." John slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"John. I have a lot of questions before I bail you out of here." She started. "The first one is simple, why did you break my heart?"

"Kate, that doctor said that…"

"I don't care what she said. You said that you and I were going to start over, that we were going to live the life that both of us had always wanted and dreamed of and that you were done with Marlena. But instead of keeping your word, you went after her new husband, the man she loves now, and you took both Roman and I with you. Why? What possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I think its because I have been married to her for so long, and to see her with someone else, to have to face that and to not understand so much…My life feels like it is spinning out of control, and you are the only thing not unraveling right now." John told her. "And that is the honest truth." He let his hands rest on hers', both of their hands gripping the bars. "But there are two truths and I am certain of one hundred percent. The first is that I do love you, more than I can ever express. I know I was stupid when I went after Alex, and that might be hard to forgive for awhile, but the second truth is that I need your help. I need your help in getting over Marlena, I need you to just stand by me once more and I promise, I vow, that I will never be with her again, that I will never want her or go after her again. You can trust that this time." 

"How? What proof do you have this time that I can trust your word?" Kate asked.

"Look at this cell for goodness sake!" John shouted. "Do you think I ever want to be in here again?" He asked her. "And I know I will be here over and over again if I keep trying to win back Marlena. Honestly, there is no way to win her back. Her mind is made up as is her heart. I see that now. Please Kate, get me out of here, and trust me when I say that I will never try to win her ever again."

Kate began to cry again. Her head and her heart were telling her two different things. She wanted him back, she really did, but her gut instinct was telling her that it would never be over for him and Doc, that he would always have feelings for her, feelings that Kate felt like she couldn't compete with.

"What is it Kate?" John asked compassionately.

"I just don't know if I can keep on competing with her John." Kate said sincerely. "I think you will always love her more than me."

"Look at me Kate…Please." John begged. Once she was looking at him, it was like he was filled with all the right words. "I love you so much. You have always been there for me, stood by me, and made me feel complete. I want to do the same things for you, believe me I do, and we might have to change houses for me to do it, but believe me when I say I am committed now. I know that I have been stupid lately, believe me, I know. But I am willing to try, to really work at being your man. I love you, and I will put you first from this day forward."

Kate nodded and paid his bail and John was let out. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face into her neck. "I am never going to ever do anything to compromise us ever again. I love you so much." He kissed her sweetly and the cops took him to get back into his regular clothes.

XXX

_Dear Journal,_

I cant express in enough words what a fool I was the last week of the year. I ended up shooting Alex, and it only wounded him, and ended up in prison for attempted murder, where I had to beg Kate to bail me out. That was a very emotional day. Now, I am about ready to go to bed, sadly, without my Kate. She is so angry, and she has every right to be. I stupidly believed a quack who never knew Marlena and then…Well…I don't want to go there again. The moral of all of this is that I love Kate, and I am going to have to win her back now. Night. 

The next day, John went to work and Kate had the day off. She sat at home reading the whole day, trying to get her mind off of all the crap that had been going on around her. John had been thinking all day about how he could win her back, about how he could make her feel good all over again.

He went to the store and picked up a dozen roses. He also picked up chocolates and cherries and whipped cream. He was really trying now.

He couldn't wait to get home, to be with Kate. This was good, suddenly his mind was only on her. As he walked in, he saw her sitting on the couch reading. She was in a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt, but she was beautiful.

John walked over and handed her the roses. They had already been de-thorned so she wouldn't get poked when she touched them. "These are for you." He said rather suavely. 

"They're beautiful! Thank you." Kate smiled and took the flowers and John came around to join her on the couch.

"I was hoping you'd like them." He poured them each some champagne and set down the chocolates and cherries and whipped cream on the coffee table.

"What's all this?" Kate asked surprised. 

"This is me showing you a good time right in our own home." John replied.

"Well…" Kate smiled and they clanked wine glasses quickly.

"To the future." John proposed the toast. "May the rest of 2006 be ours to share with each other and may it be WAY better than 2005!"

"Cheers!" Kate smiled at the toast and John opened up the cherries and whipped cream. 

"These are fun." John told her.

She smiled at him. "How did you know I liked cherries more than strawberries?" Kate asked.

"Lucas said you bought them a lot when he was a kid so I just assumed."

"Ah! Smart man." She smiled and let him feed her a cherry, then she fed him one. They did this back and forth until the cherries were gone.

"Wow!" John leaned back and put his hands on his stomach.

"Yah, I'll say." Kate agreed. "I cant believe we ate that whole thing." 

"Neither can I." John laid down, head in her lap so he could relax. "So, how was your day today?" He asked.

"Not bad thanks. How about yours?" Kate asked.

"Not terrific, but it got better once I got home." John replied.

Kate played with his hair as they continued to talk of their day. "I actually finished a book today." Kate told him.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"This couple, one who decides to murder the other only to discover that she is pregnant. Well, he cant go through with that, so he waits until after the baby is born only to find that he loves both of them and cant go through with it at all."

"Wow." Was all John could say. "I haven't finished a book in years."

"Until today I could have said the same for myself." Kate replied. "Did you get anything done at work?"

"Yea, I organized a bunch of files and then I talked to some people and more people and now I am here." They both laughed. "But all day I missed you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Kate leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet. "I feel like I am on the moon." John told her quietly.

She smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. He smiled as he felt the shirt fall off of him. His eyes were closed tightly, and he let Kate do her thing, removing everything that she could off of him in the next five minutes or so. He then did the same thing to her. There they both were, tangled up on the sofa, no one but them in the whole house, and it felt like in the whole world.

John was on top, gently doing all that needed to be done. He kissed her every few seconds on the lips, and then would let his lips trail all over. She switched and did what she needed to as well, causing John to moan and groan every few seconds with pleasure. This was perfect, they were perfect.

"I love you so much." John told her. They had finally made it to a bedroom and were laying down in bed.

"I love you too." Kate told him. "Just don't go back to her, ever. I need you."

"I won't." John told her. "I promise." 

They fell asleep shortly after that.


End file.
